I'm Just Well, Popping In!
by dpben10pwn
Summary: Trouble-maker, Tay Jhons, is having an absolutely horrible day when it turns... bizarre. Pop yourself in for an interesting fan fiction all about the half-ghost hero Danny Phantom himself!
1. Prologue

**Hello phans out there or just random people who are reading this! If you're new to the story, Hi! This is a redo of the original beginning of Chapter 1. I hated how the action was so limited, so I decided to write this! Yippee! I hope you guys like it; I'm not the best at action scenes and I write really long sentences. Sorry about that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I'm redoing EVERYTHING, so definitely re-read the story. I'm doing a completely different beginning and I'm going to make the story more action-packed and more interesting (I hope). Also, you guys out there who like Tay's badass attitude, I'm keeping it, don't worry. I always love writing her; it gets out my attitude, stubbornness and lack for what other people think of how I act. It's me, deal.**

**Anyways, I think I'll even crank her up! I love the way this prologue came together with all the fighting. Hope y'all enjoy!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Now, this is out of character for me; screaming like a girl I mean. But, man, I guess anybody without ghost powers who ticked off a certain fruit loop would be running for their damn life too. It was good and bad news that the house was ginormous; it was good because I could lose him. Bad, well, I couldn't find the exit. Not the best situation to be in at the moment. I'm pretty fit, but I knew I was eventually going to run out of steam: anybody would. I snapped my head back to look for my chaser. Gone. Good. But, of course, the universe hates me. I turned my head back around, only to run right smack into him. "Did you really think you could escape me, girl?" he said with a smirk, just floating in midair and staring at me. It was _very_ creepy. It made me feel like I was an interesting attraction at a stupid city zoo.

"Screw you," I spat in his face. I kicked him where it hurt and began running. Cursing at me in oh, the foulest language, he shot numerous amounts of ectorays at me, tripping me up and making me take my time escaping. I dodged three of the blasts, one of them hitting me in the side. It hurt like hell and I knew I was done for if I didn't get a weapon, and fast. Saving my skin, I ran into a guest bedroom, hiding in the large, and I mean _large_, closet. I ripped one of the racks off with some effort, my knuckles white. Finally I pried it off, deciding I'd better hold it like a baseball bat to have the most effect on the evil half-ghost. I used the time given to me to catch my breath, waiting expectantly for him to find me. My heart was hammering at a million miles an hour and I was, for once in my life, completely freaking. My ears strained to hear any oncoming footsteps. 'Shit!' I thought to myself. I was waiting expectantly for Mr. Needacat while I kept hoping for _someone_ to come. Of course, it was very unlikely. The group was battling some other ghost at the moment and I was alone in this battle. I couldn't risk changing the course too much. Clockwork would send me back then, and I couldn't have that happen, not now! I needed to fix this, very badly. I couldn't let Vlad get a hold of me, it could ruin the entire operation, why I was here in the first place.

I waited quietly, barely breathing, with the bar I ripped out of the closet poised behind me, ready to inflict some pain against the wacko man. I'm surprised with his advanced hearing that he couldn't hear me on the complete other end of the house. Suddenly, I heard a creak. I tensed, ready to attack. The door slowly opened, letting the light in slowly. It made feel like I was in a really lame horror movie. The door quickly snapped open then, red eyes glaring at me. I swung with all the force I could muster, cracking him hard in the shoulder. He was pretty tall, so I was happy I hit him that high. He yelled in pain and clutched the shoulder that I really hoped was _seriously _injured. I smirked evilly at him, running beside him on the left. I didn't expect when he grabbed my hair and yanked hard. My hat floated to the other end of the closet as I was slammed on the ground and held down hard by my neck with his good hand. "You will pay for that you little brat," he hissed at me. He charged up his fist with his signature pink ecto-energy and my eyes just glared at him as I was losing oxygen. I wouldn't show the ass known as Plasmius any fear. I struggled in his grasp, trying to kick him, punch him, anything. I bit his hand, my jaw releasing once the horrible taste of ectoplasm leaked into my mouth. He cursed at me and ground my head harder into the tile floor. Vlad finally seemed to have had enough with me and lost his patience; he slammed his fist on my temple, instantly turning my world black.

**What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW & COMMENT! I love Tay so much; she's so much fun to write! Oh, and I anyone has read pearl84 on Fanfiction, you know about her Vlad muse. I think I'm getting a muse of Danny! I just can't seem to write anything bad about him for my other stories in the works! I have to sneak round him to write bad things to happen to him! You have to agree, bad things happening to the characters always makes a better story! Anyway, see you soon!**

**~dpben10pwn :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions & The WeirdCall

"No Derek, I have no idea what you're talking about," I rolled my eyes as I sarcastically answered Derek's idiotic question. I was chilling on my couch, my iTouch in my lap, my fingers moving quickly across the touch screen as I was playing Doodle Snake. It was one of my favorite games just because it didn't require any brain, just good reflexes. It was perfect when I had a lot on my mind and wanted to forget it all or just was bored. I was the latter right now as I was talking to my dorky friend. We had a giant English project on a really crappy book, "Chinese Cinderella". If you've ever read it, you know what I'm talking about. It's sooo shitty of a story.

"Ha ha. Very funny J."

"_Stop_ calling me that you ass."

"Fine, fine. So, what do you wanna do about the project?"

"I don't know you're the 'smart' one, remember?"

"I know. I just thought you wanted some input in the project that I know _I'm _gonna be stuck doing."

"Bingo. That's why you're always my partner."

"I hate you."

"Aw, I love you too. Bye bye Derder. Talk to ya later."

"FU-"

I hung up on him, giggling. Ever since I had found out about his adorable little sister's nickname for him, I've been tormenting him with it. Derek was a good guy; not dating material for sure, but a good friend. He always matched up to my sarcasm and accepted my crazy obsession with Danny Phantom, the awesome teenage superhero who not only was hilarious and my same age at the present, but also a half-ghost. He has the awesomest powers: I definitely want those powers! They are _epic_. This obsession is actually why I'm friends with Derek. We met in sixth grade when I moved to where I live now, San Francisco, and saw him as I walked in the door of the crowded middle school. In my purple hat turned backwards, boys' black shirt, navy blue guys' skinny jeans and purple converse along with my smirk, I'm surprised he didn't run and hide. My smirk and outfit choices tend to scare some people. I have to say, Derek's got guts. Don't tell him I said that; he'll say I'm going soft and I'd prefer not to have to beat him up again. The first time I beat him up? It's a long story that you really don't need to know about. The reason I ran up to him though back in sixth grade, was because he looked exactly like Danny. He does to this day, and it's uncanny how similar they look. If you put Danny in our world (Fenton of course) and gave him neon green and black glasses, you'd have Derek. He's not ever wearing white shirts with red or light blue jeans though. He typically wears random dudes' t-shirts and black jeans with black, white and neon green skateboard shoes. He cusses more than I do, which is definitely saying something. You'd think he'd be a goody two-shoes; surprisingly, he's not at anything but school work. He's very picky with school. If something's not perfectly damn _perfect_, he gets pissed. I'm not at all like that, thankfully.

My mom was gone at the store with my brother, so I had the house to myself to just relax in. I grabbed the remote, scrolling through the DVR. I had 10 Danny Phantom's recorded! I guess that's what homework does to you. Thankfully, it was Friday, so I had the weekend to do it all and Derek to do our project. I clicked through absently, just looking for one to zone in on. Clicking on the episode "Maternal Instincts", I smiled and relaxed into the couch, waiting for the episode to start.

The Fenton Works lab showed up, Danny practicing his flying like the episode always plays. In the middle of Tucker saying "112 miles per", the phone rang. Slugging over there, I picked it up and glanced at the screen. My eyes widened. The number… was 555-1221.*

**Kinda short, but don't worry! I'm still working right now! Check for another chapter in a few minutes!**

**Here's the explanation for the *: FentonWorks number. Shown in "The Ultimate Enemy" after Lancer receives Dan's test and knows he cheated. 38:49 of the episode. :D**

**~dpben10pwn :D**


End file.
